SOULMATE MEAN'
by Amtrs7227
Summary: Jika menjadi serius soal cinta berarti kekalahan. Jadi lebih baik kalau sejak awal menghindari hal itu, bila kalian tidak ingin menderita karena cinta sepertiku. Tapi tetap saja yg namanya cerita itu hanya sebuah benda buatan manusia. Dan itu memuakkan!


.

.

.

.

'SOULMATE MEAN'

Judul lain : Arti belahan jiwa

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Teenager

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

.

.

.

-Sakura POV-

Jika menjadi serius soal cinta berarti kekalahan. Jadi lebih baik kalau sejak awal menghindari hal itu, bila kalian tidak ingin menderita karena cinta sepertiku. Aku adalah siswi SMA Konoha Internasional. Aku adalah gadis biasa yg berambut pink panjang dan bermata _emerald _. Kata teman temanku aku adalah gadis beruntung yg bisa mendapatkan hati pangeran disekolahku tetapi itu semua salah besar. Ya, tiga bulan lalu aku berada didalam cerita cinta yg paling membahagiakan sedunia.

Tapi tetap saja yg namanya cerita itu hanya sebuah benda buatan manusia. Pacarku Sasuke... tiba tiba saja menghilang dari hadapanku. Dia tidak ada di sekolah maupun dirumahnya. Dia pergi tanpa alasan atau apapun. Ia hanya meninggalkan foto kami berdua saat berciuman, difoto tersebut terdapat tulisan "SELAMAT TINGGAL" aku tidak tahu apa maksud tulisan tersebut tetapi esoknya aku dapat kabar bahwa Sasuke pergi jauh hanya untuk menghindariku.

-Normal POV-

.

.

.

.

"SAKURA-chan" panggil anak permpuan berambut pirang pucat yg dikuncir kuda -Ino Yamanaka. Ia berlari dengan dua temannya, yg satu berambut kuning terang dikuncir empat –Temari no Sabaku, dan yg satu lagi cewek manis berambut indigo panjang –Hinata hyuga. Yg dipanggil Sakura menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yg memanggilnya, dan yg ia temukan adalah ketiga temannya sedang berlari menuju dirinya.

"yo Sakura-chan!" kata Temari sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"ha-hai Sa-sakura-chan" kata Hinata dengan wajah blusingnya juga nafas tersegal segalnya.

"Hello Forehead, how are you?" tanya sahabat Sakura sejak kecil dengan penekanan pada kata Forehead dan cengiran lima jarinya.

"hai Tema-chan, Hina-chan, Ino-PIG." katanya dengan penekanan pada kata PIG dan seriangaian yg ditujukan untu Ino. Mereka bertiga pun langsung bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian sahabatnya itu.

"e-eh Saku-chan kita hang out, yuk" kata Temari tergagap karena masih ngeri terhadap seringaian sahabatnya itu.

"iya. Hari ini cowok cowoknya keren banget lh-" kata ino dengan semangat berapi api tetapi belum selesai karena sudah dipotong oleh Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"STOP! Maaf. Aku sudah mundur dari semua itu." Kata Sakura dengan wajah cerianya, walaupun Sakura menunjukkan wajah ceria ketiga sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa sekarang hati kecil Sakura sedang menangis.

"Ka-kau juga mau mu-mundur jadi mas-master percintaan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedih karena melihat sahabatnya yg sedang bersedih.

"Iya, tapi kalau Cuma diskusi aku bantu, kok. Kalau ada apa apa katakana saja. Aku pergi dulu ya. Dagh!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura..." kata Ino dengan suara yg sangat pelan dan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"apa mungkin dia masih sedih karena Sasuke menghilang..." kata Temari yg akhirnya angkat bicara karena sedari tadi ia bungkam.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura POV-

Aku benar benar rindu padamu Sasuke-kun. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa semuanya berubah? Kenapa semuanya kejam? Kenapa kamu pergi tanpa memberi alasan Sasuke-kun? Kenapa? Apa karena kamu benci padaku? Jijik padaku? Atau karena alasan lain? Aku tidak perduli! Aku sungguh tak perduli! Yg aku ingin tahu hanya apakah ia benci padaku? Dan dia tidak member tahuku apa sebab dan kenapa ia pergi.

Kalau aku sudah tahu maka aku akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan mencarimu lagi. Mengincarmu lagi. Bahkan aku tidak akan perduli bahwa kau sudah mati ataukah belum. Aku akan melupakan dirimu untuk selama lamanya. Tetapi apa daya semuanya berbeda, semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yg aku mau. Semua sudah ditentukan oleh tuhan bahwa aku tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan, bahkan untuk melupakanmu pun aku tidak sanggup. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa tuhan tidak adil padaku? Kenapa hanya aku yg kau perlakukan begini TUHAN?

"_sudahlah, itu Cuma masa lalu! Sekarang ini masa resesi, daripada percintaan lebih baik meningkatkan keterampilan dalam bidang pengobatan." _Kataku dalam hati.

"ehm...hng... boleh ganggu sebentar?" deheman plus tanya seseorang yg mungkin ditujukan kepadaku. Karena itu aku menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan, dan ternyata benar.

-Normal POV-

.

.

.

.

"ehm...hng... boleh ganggu sebentar?" deheman plus tanya seseorang yg mungkin ditujukan kepada Sakura. Maka dari itu Sakura menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan, dan ternyata benar.

'_eh? Ada apaan si pake nyariin orang segala? Oh iya kalau gak salah dia itu kan anak kelas XII-3 kakak sepupunya Gaara no Sabaku(Gaara adik kelas Sakura)? Kalau tidak salah namanya itu Sasori no Akasuna? _' batin sakura bertanya tanya karena kenapa kakak kelas yg dikenal pendiam itu ada dihadapannya.

"iya? Ada apa Err..." kata sakura, tetapi belum selesai karena sudah dipotong duluan oleh Sasori

"Sasori, Sasori no Akasuna" katanya sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yg mampu membuat para wanita kelepek kelepek –minus Sakura.

'_udah TAHU! Gak usah kasih tahu lagi kali!_ _' _batin Sakura mencak mencak gak jelas.

"iya, ada apa Sasori senpai?" tanya Sakura yg berniat langsung to the poin saja.

"Jadilah Pacarku" kata Sasori seakan tahu apa yg dimaksud Sakura itu adalah to the point saja. Dan kebetulan sekali bahwa Sasori adalah cowok yg gak suka bertele tele.

"maafkan aku." Kata Sakura dengan lemah seakan akan nanti suaranya menghilang.

"ada orang... yang kau sukai?" tanya Sasori dengan malu malu.

(MIKI : hah malu malu? Sasori malu malu? Keajaiban duni- #dibekep 'Sasori : diem lo author cerewet! #blusing 'MIKI : aih aih Saso-chan blusing #dihajar 'Sasori : Back to Story!)

"... enggak Ada!" kata Sakura dengan tegas.

"kalau gitu, mulai dari teman juga boleh kan. Kalau ada yg nggak kau sukai dariku, katakana saja." Kata Sasori dengan tampang memohon.

(MIKI : hah Akasuna no Sasori memohon? Dihhhh amit! #dirajam 'Sakura : hahahahahaha kocak Saso-kun make tampang memohon segala 'Sasori : BERISIK! Dah lanjut BACK TO STORY!)

"ma-maafkan aku. Sebenarnya ada... orang yg ku sukai" kata Sakura sambil menunduk setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan Sasori.

(MIKI : ckckck kacihan, kacihan, kacihan #ditinju Sakura 'Sasori : kwkwkwkwkwk rasain tuh kena batunya kan lho 'Sakura : ihhh Saso-kun gitu nih~ lagian siapa pula yg kena batu? Orang kena sial juga, gara gara Miki-chan kalah taruhan tuh! 'MIKI : biarin wek~ :b 'Sasuke : heh author geblek kapan gue tampil? 'MIKI : tahun depan Saskey #dirajam Sasuke 'Sakura : BACK TO STORY)

"yah~ ditolak deh" kata Sasori dengan lemas.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura POV-

Aku juga ingin dia mengatakan kalau ada yg tidak dia sukai dariku. Aku tidak mau dia menghilanh tampa bilang apa apa. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Tidak ada orang yg seegois itu... kata kata "suka" dan tawanya yg malu malu. Juga ucapannya yg menyenangkan… semua Cuma bohongan. Padahal seharusnya aku melupakannya…

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku malah semakin mencintainya? Apa salahku padanya tuhan hingga ia menjadi sepert ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA? Tuhan kau sungguh kejam! Kau kejam karena membuatkan cobaan untukku yg sangat menyedihkan ini!

-Keesokan PAGInya-

"Konichiwa MINNA-san" kataku dengan suara lantang.

"KONICHIWA Saku-chan... ehhh Rambutmu?" Sapa + tanya teman temanku karena heran melihat perubahan pada rambutku.

"Oh, ini... Kupikir aku bisa lebih segar begini." Kataku sambil menunjukkan senyuman termanisku.

"SAKU-chan" panggil seorang kakak kelas berambut hitam panjang berkulit putih pucat dan ada garis tanda ketegasan diwajahnya dia adalah ITACHI UCHIHA

'_eh? Itachi nii? _' batinku terheran heran karena Itachi nii memanggilku.

-Normal POV-

.

.

.

.

' _eh? Rambut anak itu?_ ' batin seorang kakak kelas berambut hitam panjang berkulit putih pucat dan ada garis tanda ketegasan diwajahnya dia adalah ITACHI UCHIHA

"SAKU-chan" panggil Itachi.

Karena dipanggil reflex Sakura menoleh kearah orang yg memanggilnya, dan apa yg ia lihat adalah kakak dari kekasihnya –Sasuke Uchiha

"eh? Itachi nii? Ada apa?" hanya kata kata itulah yg keluar dari mulut Sakura karena ia heran kenapa kakak sang kekasih datang menghampirinya.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Itachi.

"eh?" kata Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia bingung dengan apa yg dimaksud dengan perkataan kakak sang kekasih.

"kalau kau ingin tahu keberadaan Ototou-Ku, ikutlah denganku" kata Itachi sambil melihat Sakura dari ekor matanya, sesuai dugaan Itachi. Kaget, ya kaget adalah ekspresi yg ditunjukkan Sakura saat ia melihat kekasih adiknya tersebut dari ekor matanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura langsung mengikuti arah kemana Itachi pergi karena ia sangat ingin tahu dimana gerangan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

"Tsuzuki"


End file.
